


Drop

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Burrito, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Drop, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Spanking, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 12:53:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dean has a scene in mind he really wants Cas to help him act out.He misses that Cas just really isn’t in to it, and isn’t there the next morning when Cas goes into drop because of it.





	Drop

_Damn_ , Dean thought. 

He had to crane his neck a little to see, but his ass was red and striped, and when he ran a finger along the lines it was like dragging a live wire across his skin, and he was suddenly breathing hard.

Last night had been fucking hot. Honestly, he hadn’t expected Cas to go for it; working up to asking him had been one of the most difficult and awkward conversations he’d ever had.

But it had been worth it, talking Cas through it, explaining that really, Dean would be the one in control, all Cas had to do was ‘stick to the script’.

Getting several licks of Cas’s belt on his ass, followed by Cas fucking him through the mattress, damn it was enough to make him nearly pass out.

And. he was glad Cas had followed Dean’s instructions to the letter and not healed him. Oh, he was going to have some spectacular bruising there in a day or so, and sitting down would be uncomfortable as hell.

He was looking forward to it, even if he knew Sam would be looking at him weird every time his ass touched a chair.

He just hoped Cas had enjoyed it too, but that would mean finding Cas to ask, and the angel hadn’t been in their bed when Dean woke up.

Which was unusual. Cas didn’t sleep, but he seldom got out of bed until Dean did, passing the time with research or watching cute YouTube videos about bees or dogs or catching up on whatever TV show he was in to.

But maybe he had to answer an angelic call of nature, or something; Dean was getting better at spotting when he was being a little clingy around Cas, and last night had been intense, so maybe Cas was off dealing with that.

He showered, loving the way the hot water smarted as it pounded the marks Cas had made, and then gingerly dried off before dressing and heading to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

==

Sam looked up as he came in. “You have a fight with Cas?”

Dean was almost to the coffee maker, a mug in his hand, and turned to face his brother. “No. What makes you think we were fighting?”

Sam looked worried. “Because he’s in the Eyrie and he won’t come out.”

Fuck. Dean put his mug down harder than he meant to. “And you didn’t come get me? You just left him there?”

Sam raised his hands in surrender. “Hey, I tried, okay? But I couldn’t get him to come out and the only thing he would say was that he was fine, and not to disturb you. You hate it when I get in the middle of things, Dean.”

Fair point. But this…

This was different.

He started for the door, shaking his head at his own stupidity.

“Next time, Sammy - you come get me, no matter what he says.”

++

The room with the telescope didn’t make any sense, at first. The focus was all wrong for stargazing, and the lens had a weird effect to it that made looking through the scope for more than a minute at a time almost a psychedelic experience.

They knew now it wasn’t designed for watching the stars, but rather for seeing different wavelengths of energy, like the kind that angels exhibited and existed in.

It was kind of like spying on Heaven, in a way, but neither of the brothers could make any sense of what they saw, and the people who’d designed the telescope were long since dead.

Cas had never bothered with it. If he needed to see what was visible through the telescope, he just had to look with his trueform. But the room itself seemed ot fascinate him. 

The far wall was covered in panes of fluorescent glass, all different colours and shades, which made the light in the room stunning.

Dean knew it held some kind of personal attraction for Cas, and when he was upset or just needed time to think it was usually here they found him, and it was Sam, in fact, who’d christened it the Eyrie (even if they were underground).

Cas was sitting in there now.

He was tucked into the corner, knees to his chest, staring blankly at the coloured glass.

And just a glance at him told Dean exactly what had happened, and why the hell hadn’t he considered this?

“Cas?” He came forward slowly, keeping his voice soft. “Cas, buddy, you okay?”

Cas looked up, dazed. “Dean.”

“Yeah, angel, it’s me. I’m here. Everything’s alright.”

Cas showed no sign of moving, though, so Dean hunkered down next to him, and reached out to run his fingers through Cas’s hair.

“You’re not doing so hot, huh.”

“I’m…. I’m not sure what’s wrong with me.”

But Dean knew, and if he could kick his own ass, he would have. He knew Cas was dubious about last night, but he’d wanted it, and he’d wheedled Cas into going along.

This was the result.

“It’s okay, I do, and we can fix it. But I need you to come with me, alright?”

He held out his hand. Cas stared at it for a moment, as if unsure what Dean expected, but then he took hold and let Dean get him on to his feet.

Dean tucked Cas to his side, and helped him out. He just hoped that Sam didn’t appear, because he’d want to help, and Dean didn’t have time to explain just how badly he’d fucked up.

++

He stripped Cas down, got him into a soft T-shirt and sweats, and then grabbed some chocolate and orange juice from the mini fridge.

Cas glanced at it, puzzled, until Dean cracked the seal on the bottle and held it out to him. 

“I want you to drink this, and eat some of the chocolate okay? Even if they just taste like molecules.”

Because this is what he should have done last night. He’d warned Cas what the signs of drop were, but for himself, not because he’d thought Cas would hit it.

And, angel or not, this would help. Cas lived in a human body, now, and while his Grace usually took care of any illness or injuries, it wouldn’t have a clue what to do for this.

Cas did as Dean asked. He finished the orange juice, and Dean broke off a few squares of chocolate and slipped them between Cas’s lips and watched the angel chew and swallow.

Then he got into bed with him, pulled him close, tugged the blanket up until he had a snug angel burrito tucked against his side.

“I’m sorry,” he told Cas. “You were amazing last night, and I should have made sure you knew it, that you only did what I asked you to do and you made me so happy, Cas.”

“By hurting you.”

“By doing what I wanted you to do to me, what I needed. You didn’t hurt me, Cas.”

Well, he had, but in a good way; now wasn’t the time to try and have that conversation, though.

“I’m sorry.”

Dean turned Cas’s face towards him, and kissed the angel lightly on the lips. “You don’t have to be. You didn’t do anything wrong, angel.”

He tucked Cas’s head to rest on his shoulder, and rocked him a little, until he felt him shift awkwardly.

“Dean.”

Yeah, he was back. That puzzled tone, as if wondering how he’d gone from sitting in the eyrie to being snuggled up tight in their bed.

“Hey, angel. You feel better?”

Cas fumbled his way out of the blankets, and sat up. “I’m not sure what happened.”

Dean nodded. “Do you remember I told you about drop?”

“Yes.”

“It can happen to the dom in a scene as well, Cas. I just didn’t consider it might happen to you, and I’m sorry. I pushed you last night, and then I didn’t take care of you afterwards.”

Cas frowned at him. “You’re taking care of me now.”

Too little, too late, and Dean suddenly felt like he was always that for Cas. But he knew Cas wouldn’t like it that he thought like that; the angel had been working hard to get him to stop, working hard to make Dean see his own worth.

Some days were harder than others though.

“Because you deserve it.”

Cas kissed him, then, not quite chaste, but not a come-on either. “As do you.”

He slid down the bed, tugging Dean with him, and shifted so that he was spooning Dean.

Dean let out a long, relaxed sigh. Maybe some more sleep would be a good idea, now that his angel was okay and back in their bed.

He slipped his fingers between Cas’s, and shut his eyes.


End file.
